Cradle Of Filth
Cradle Of Filth was created in Suffolk during 1991 by vocalist Dani Filth, guitarist Paul Ryan, bassist Jon Richard and drummer Darren Garden. This inaugural line up cut the opening demo `Invoking The Unclean' in 1992, shortly after which second guitarist Robin Eaglestone was added. Further recordings were made titled `Black Goddess Rises'. Another 1992 demo, the seven track `Orgiastic Pleasures', ensued after which Jon Richard departed to create Hecate Enthroned, the band manoeuvring Graves to bass to plug the gap and drafting Paul Allender on second guitar and Benjamin Ryan on keyboards. It was to be the act's third demo, `Total Fucking Darkness' issued in December of 1993, that really set the mould for future works and scored a deal with Cacophonous Records. Drummer Was Sarginson joined but lasted a handful of gigs. The debut album, 1994's 'The Principle Of Evil Made Flesh', found the band with yet another new face as Nicholas took over the drum stool. The ructions did not stop though as Paul Ryan, Benjamin Ryan and Paul Allender all left the band to form The Blood Divine. Vowing to carry on Dani quickly filled the ranks with guitarist Stuart Anstis together with Darren Gregori on keyboards. In 1995 The original "Dusk..... and Her Embrace" was recorded with the original line up. However, due to major disagreements between CoF and their record label Cacophanous, a deal was made where in CoF would release a mini-album (but called an "album" for the sake of the contract), Vempire, which would enable them to retain the Dusk masters and sell them to another label. Thus, a couple of the tracks which were originally on Dusk were reworked and put out on Vempire. However, when the Dusk we know today was released, it was entirely re-recorded and remixed with the roster credited as such. This album was produced by Zakk Bajjon and found the band utilising two female backing vocalists Sarah Jezebel Deva and Danielle Cneajna Cottington. As media interest peaked on the Black Metal scene Cradle Of Filth found themselves embroiled for most of 1995 involved in legal proceedings against their record company. With the release of the 'Vempire' album they quickly established themselves as the leading contenders in the metal stakes and signed up to a bigger label Music For Nations adding Gian Pyres to the line up in the process. The 1996 album `Dusk And Her Dark Embrace', produced by Kit Woolven propelled the band into the mainstream garnering high sales globally. CD digipack versions added an extra bonus track in a re-recorded 'Nocturnal Supremacy' whilst Music For Nations also released a limited edition coffin shaped variant of the album which added two more exclusive tracks 'Hell Awaits' and 'Carmilla's Masque'. Sarah Jezebel Deva once again featured and would become a staple part of the band's recording and live line up. The band toured Europe in 1997 and shortly after the band's appearance at the 1997 Milwaukee Metalfest they announced their new keyboard player as Les Smith. 1998's 'Cruelty And The Beast' would see Cradle reaching a peak of public awareness and sales. Limited double CD versions came clad in all new artwork and hosting a bonus five tracks. Another restricted release would be the gravestone edition, again including extra tracks to the regular release as well as portraitures of the band members as subjects of mock killings. Another member change was due however after this when Nick Barker left in 1999. Cradle Of Filth set to work on their next release and also did their first full length video directed by Alex Chandon of `Pervirella' fame. Drummer Was Sarginson was recalled briefly to session on this release. The same year the band fractured once again with Gian Pyres departing, the drum stool now being occupied by Adrian Erlandsson, although Cradle had to undertake their American festival dates with a stand in session guitarist. Allender was brought back into the ranks in late 1999 as the band line up splintered once more with Pyres returning to the fold. The turbulence was far from complete however with keyboard player Les Smith and guitarist Stuart Anstis both given their marching orders. With all this turbulence the `From The Cradle To Enslave' EP emerged featuring new tracks plus two covers. Former keyboard player Damien Gregori rejoined the band for these sessions. Predictably his tenure was brief, the man's work only appearing on the American Metal Blade released version of the EP. The band then pulled in keyboard player Mark Newby Robson but after a handful of gigs his place was taken by Martin Powell. In was with this renewed line up they recorded the Midian album. Full scale European touring took the band throughout November and December. The video track from this album, 'Her Ghost In The Fog' succeeded in getting the band significant airplay in the UK on all the alternative music channels. In 2001, Cradle Of Filth created their own imprint label AbraCadaver. This label released the EP 'Bitter Suites To Succubi', which featured 5 new songs, 2 re-recordings, 1 cover and 2 instrumentals. This release was followed by gigs in the UK and Japan, after which Robin Eaglestone left Cradle Of Filth to join the band Criminal. Cradle bought in formed Anathema bassist Dave Pybus for the upcoming tour of the US with Nile. Later in the year Cradle Of Filth were also asked to play the 'Tattoo The Planet' tour due to many bands pulling out after the 9/11 attacks. In 2002 it was annouced the Cradle Of Filth would be signing for Sony Records. This prompted the release of a best of by Music For Nations entitled 'Lovecraft and Witch Hearts' which featured the more popular tracks from 'Dusk...And Her Embrace' through to 'Midian. Also on this release was a second CD featuring many of the covers the band had previously done and also some remixes. It was also this year that the band released their first live recording. 'Live Bait For The Dead' was a show recorded at Nottingham Rock City in 2001, also released on DVD as 'Heavy, Left Handed and Candid. The CD once again came with a second disc of rehearsals, covers and remixes. It was also this year they got offered a prestigous spot at Donington playing Ozzfest UK. In August 2002, Cradle Of Filth entered Parkgate studios to record the album 'Damnation And A Day'. The recording of which involved a full orchestra and a choir. However not long into the recordings Gian Pyres decided to leave the band on good terms regarding musical differences, later to join Christian Death. When the album was released in March 2003, Cradle Of Filth became the second black metal band to have a release on a major label (Satyricon beating them to it a month beforehand) and also the first black metal band to get into the US Charts with the album reaching 140. The band promoted this in 2003 with tours of the UK, USA and a slot on the Ozzfest tour. Despite this success however the relationship with Sony Records was a short one and by the end of 2003 the band signed with Roadrunner Records. In early 2004 Cradle Of Filth started the recording of their new album, to be entitled 'Nymphetamine'. It was during this recording the band found guitarist James McIlroy. Liv Kristine of Leaves' Eyes also done some guest vocals on the song 'Nymphetamine'. Due to the length of time the band took to record the album, previously announced tour dates had to be cancelled. However their schedule started again in the September of that year with a South American tour. In 2006 Cradle of filth once again entered the studio with a passion and focus un-like before and with past projects, but along the way James Mcllory and Martin Powell decided to leave the band. Despite all that CoF remained focused and marched foward. Recorded at Chapel Studios in Lincolnshire, England, with renowned metallic production genius Rob Caggiano and mixed by Andy Sneap at Backstage Studios, Derbyshire, Thornography was the band’s seventh full-length studio album and their second for Roadrunner. More touring followed after which the drummer's seat was changed out with Adrain Erlandsson departing and Martin Skaroupka joining the fold. DISCOGRAPHY 1992 - Invoking The Unclean 1992 - The Black Goddess Rises 1992 - Orgiastic Pleasures Foul 1993 - Total Fucking Darkness 1994 - The Principle Of Evil Made Flesh 1996 - Vempire 1996 - Dusk...And Her Embrace 1998 - Cruelty And The Beast 1999 - From The Cradle To Enslave 2000 - Midian 2001 - Bitter Suites To Succubi 2002 - Lovecraft And Witch Hearts 2002 - Live Bait For The Dead 2003 - Damnation And A Day 2004 - Nymphetamine 2006 - Thornography 2008 - Godspeed On The Devils Thunder GIGOGRAPHY 15/08/2009 - Bloodstock Open Air